


Мёртвая зона

by MrAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination
Summary: Даже в твоей душе присутствует мёртвая зона, за железные двери которой ты пропустишь лишь одного единственного человека...
Relationships: Тен/Барс
Kudos: 4





	Мёртвая зона

Они оба казались пришельцами не из этого мира: не слишком общительные, бледные, словно смерть, с постоянно сонными выражениями лиц и красными глазами. Два друга, вид которых доверия у окружающих не вызывал. О них много сплетничали. Наркоманы? Бездари? Испорченные дети.

Так считали учителя, соседи и даже родители. Никто и подумать не мог, что иной раз эта непримечательная парочка лазила по полуразрушенным домам на окраине города не для того, чтобы сделать очередную гадость обществу, написав на кирпичной стене какое-нибудь неприличное слово, не для того, чтобы вколоть себе в руку дозу «счастья»… Они лишь хотели полюбоваться на прелести ночного неба, тем самым хоть на некоторое время забыв о повседневных муторных проблемах.

Они нашли это место еще года два назад и сперва просто гуляли там после школы. Затем с их взрослением реальность все больше давила и на Барса, и на Тена, пока они окончательно не замкнулись в мире, где были лишь они двое, эти сырые развалины и бескрайнее небо.

Хотя сегодня небо заволокло тучами, они все так же были здесь. В своем любимом укромном месте. Старом одноэтажном домике без крыши. И, как обычно, сидели друг напротив друга на истлевших рассыпчатых бетонных блоках.

Звездного неба видно не было, поэтому в полутьме им оставалось лишь смотреть друг на друга. А в такие моменты у обоих возникала куча вопросов. Вот и сегодня Тен разрушил пустую тишину новым не то вопросом, не то мыслью вслух…

— Сколько мы с тобой ни общаемся, я раз за разом ловлю себя на мысли, что чего-то о тебе все же не знаю, — тихо пробормотал он, — не странно ли?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — лениво пожал плечами Барс, — ты просто наткнулся на мою мертвую зону, — улыбнулся он другу.

— Мертвую зону? – удивился Тен. — В смысле?

— Ну вот смотри, — Барс порылся в своем портфеле и через секунду вытащил блокнот и ручку. Затем, включив фонарик на сотовом, под тусклым светом он нарисовал на блокнотной странице сначала в левом углу один круг, потом, чуть помедлив, словно что-то рассчитывая, нарисовал второй в правом.

— Видишь эти два круга? – развернув листок в сторону Тена, направил Барс свет на круги. — Видишь оба круга?

— Ну-у-у-у и? – с некоторым раздражением протянул Тен.

— Так вот, в глазу человека есть некое слепое пятно. Посмотри левым глазом на правый круг, ты заметишь, что твое боковое зрение перестанет видеть круг слева. Он перестанет существовать.

Тен недоверчиво сделал так, как сказал ему Барс, и удивленно ахнул, когда левый круг действительно исчез, а когда мальчик перевел взгляд обратно, круг снова был на месте.

— Как это?..

— Говорю же, слепое пятно - мертвая зона зрения любого человека.

— Ух ты! Не знал… Но подожди, не об этом же говорили, — возмутился Тен, — пытаешься перейти на другую тему?

— Просто я имел в виду, что мертвые зоны существуют не только в зрении людей, но и в их душах. Насколько бы мы ни были близки и какими бы лучшими друзьями ни считались, все равно останется что-то, чего ты обо мне не узнаешь никогда...

— А если я хочу узнать все? – немного сбивчиво спросил Тен.

— А ты уверен, что тебе это НАДО? 

— Да…

— Зачем?

\- …

— Видишь, есть что-то, на что и ты не можешь ответить. Не это ли твоя мертвая зона?

— Но мы ведь можем открыться, не всем, а только друг другу! Разве нет?

— Можем… А ты никогда не думал, что может быть в моей жизни что-то настолько ужасное, что, узнав об этом, ты прекратишь со мной общаться? Если так, то зачем рушить то, что у нас есть? — осторожно рассуждал Барс.

— Насколько бы страшным это ЧТО-ТО ни было, я никогда не перестану быть твоим другом! – уверенно проговорил Тен.

— Да ну… — с явным недоверием улыбнулся Барс. — А вдруг на моей совести десятки трупов?

— Я уверен, что если бы ты кого и убил, то тому была причина.

— А если причины нет?

— Тогда бы это был уже не ты.

— Ну хорошо, а может все годы нашего с тобой общения - сплошная ложь и иллюзия, и в действительности я смеюсь над тобой?

— Я… — голос Тена дрогнул, — если и так, то для меня эта иллюзия навсегда останется реальностью.

— Ты настолько ценишь нашу дружбу? – немного удивился Барс.

— А ты нет?

— А если… если я скажу, что влюблен… — не ответив, продолжил парень.

— Любовь – это же прекрасно, разве есть смысл это скрывать от меня? Наоборот, я бы за тебя порадовался!

— А если я влюблен в парня?

— Я не вправе осуждать тебя, к тому же для любви иногда нет ни возраста, ни пола.

— А если я скажу, что этот парень ты?

…Холодная капля упала на макушку Тена. А за ней еще одна. И еще. Пока одиночные капли не превратились в сплошной ливень.

— Я…

— Не воспринимай слова так близко к сердцу, — не дав ответить Тену, перебил его Барс, — я всего лишь шучу.

С этими словами парень сел спиной к спине друга и направил лицо под холодные струи осеннего дождя.

— …шутка… — пробормотал растерянно Тен, также посмотрев на небо. — А я-то уже было подумал, что у нас одна мертвая зона на двоих, — тихо прошептал он.

…но его слова затерялись в гуле ударов тысяч дождевых капель о землю. 

Слышал ли их Барс?

Внезапно Тен почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы друга скользнули между его, и ладони сразу стало теплее.

Больше они не говорили ни слова. Слова им были просто не нужны. Они давно научились понимать друг друга без них…


End file.
